


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 11

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Femslash, Hypnosis, Kinktober 2020, Subspace, Trance - Freeform, Whumptober 2020, disassociation mention, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy is still determined to understand what subspace is, to improve her domme skills. Noir suggests hypnosis.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 11





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 11

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this one. The whump is really more abstract and expositional, this is really more kink focused. I wanted to also do something soft and nice, since I feel like I've been on a violent streak, which I know is not everybody's cup of tea. This, again, straddles between M and E, so I went with E to be safe. 
> 
> Prompt: “Psych 101”: Struggling to Hypnotism/Aftercare

Poppy sat on the bed in where Noir and her decided to call “Noir’s studio safe house.” It was a one room apartment, in some undisclosed location – Poppy didn’t even know what universe it was in. And it was tiny, but the bed Noir managed to find was the most comfortable thing ever and the bathroom was immaculate and well stocked, if cramped, and the tiny thing that was considered a kitchen only really consisted of a never empty fridge that always had exactly the food she wanted and just enough counter space for whatever appliance she needed. Noir had said that the size was vital to maintaining it to the standard that it was. Poppy was just happy a place like this existed, even if she hoped it never came down to its real purpose of being a temporary shelter for the cats, her roommate, her child, and herself, because boy would they be tight for space.

But the reason she was here today was simple: “I want to learn how to sub. I think my domme skills are slipping.” She waved off Noir’s assurances that lack of inducing subspace didn’t mean she was a terrible top – That wasn’t the point! The point was that she hadn’t really put her time in, in her eyes, to earn her label. Yet, after the tenth time of trying to follow Noir’s orders – and they started without sex, because that might be easier – she just...it felt wrong. Weird. Uncomfortable.

“Maybe you just aren’t a sub.” Noir shrugged. “It’s okay to have a preference. Wouldn’t your partners actually tell you if they were unsatisfied?”

“Would YOU tell me if you were unsatisfied?” Poppy raised an eyebrow, and the silence she got was answer enough. “Like, I mean, I’m not UNHAPPY doing things for you. Being taken care of is nice every once and a while. I just don’t think I’m getting that...rush or fulfillment feeling that actual subs and switches get? I’m not even talking about subspace – although I do wonder what that feels like, you know? Topspace is like...well, honestly, to me, it’s just the same as the ADHD autistic hyperfocus that I get.” Noir claimed to be a switch in the strictest sense of the term, that she’d happily play any role Poppy asked for, but in practice Poppy felt Noir was probably constantly experiencing some bizarre mixture of simultaneous top and subspace that was impossible to bring her down from, no matter how much Poppy tried and no matter how much Noir insisted that she was incapable of feeling much of anything at all 99% of the time. “I feel like if I know what it feels like, I’ll be able to give it to other people better? You gotta bottom for a thing before you top for it, right?”

Noir fiddled with the sheets. “You don’t like bottoming for impact play that much, though.” That was true – in all of Poppy’s research, impact play seemed to be the most reliable method for, at least, physical subspace. “But I have an idea...if you’re up to it. It’s considered edgeplay…”

Poppy perked up – so what if it was risky? Noir was like, the most trustworthy person she knew, in a pool of like...4 other people, possibly five. It’d be fine. “I trust you, you know.” The softness in Noir’s face reminded her of the feelings she got when her own sub partners said the same. Getting high off other people giving you control of their wellbeing. The opposite – getting those same fuzzy feelings from someone taking care of you...she only ever got twinges. And only from certain people. There was no heat pooling inside of her like there would be if Noir was looking at her with the devotion she was staring into black eyes with right now. “What is it?”

“Hypnosis. Not like Munmun, though...the old fashioned way.” Poppy raised an eyebrow again, interested this time. Noir of all people, coupled with Munmun if they had to tag her in, was probably the safest person to actually try this with, since she could immediately wipe out all the possible “leftover triggers” if something went disastrously wrong. Not that anything would go wrong! Noir knew what she was doing or else she wouldn’t bring it up, right? Poppy made herself comfortable on the bed. The lights were already off, sunlight coming in through the shaded window. Cool and dark was the preferred atmosphere for everything for both of them.

Poppy expected the traditional pocket watch, crystal, pendulum, or even candle, but Noir decided to go with something that didn’t actually need tools. “Pick a spot on the ceiling and focus on it.” That, Poppy could do – hyperfocus was her specialty! It didn’t take long to find the most appealing spot, and she poured all her attention on it like it’d give her the secrets of the universe if she intimidated it long enough. In the back of her mind, she heard Noir tell her more instructions – to keep focusing up there, to notice her breathing, tonarrow her world to just the ceiling and Noir’s voice, Noir’s extra soothing, pleasant voice that she hadn’t even known Noir was capable of. As the world grew simultaneously fuzzier and sharper, as she slid deeper, as intoxicating relaxation bubbled through her in stages from her head to her toes, she had a wayward thought that she should ask Noir for this more often before it immediately left her head. At some point Noir counted her down, although she was too bathed in warm, drowsy listlessness to recall when, but each lower number made the sensation twice as overpowering, three times, four times, and then a much more familiar sensation snaked its way into her head and she sank into sleep.

Noir knew right off the bat that something went just a little sideways. She wasn’t surprised that Poppy went under so easily, nor that she seemed to take suggestions at their most literal, which might have been the root of this slip up. She’d have to work around that, she supposed, lifting Poppy’s eyelids and poking at her fingers, which flexed in response. She shook her shoulder lightly, and Poppy shifted a little, eyes fluttering open. “You fell asleep, for real.” Noir explained. She was tempted at first to just leave her there, but Poppy did ask for something specific, so Noir was going to give it to her.

“M’sorry…” Poppy said around a yawn, taking a few seconds to get back to full awareness. “We can try again? If you want.” She tagged on at the last second, moving around to maybe be a little LESS comfortable this time. She looked at the ceiling again and Noir started the process over from the beginning. This time, she tried to hold on to just a bit of awareness, a bit of uncertainty, to try to not end up going over the edge again. Noir was certain she just had to avoid certain words, but Poppy strained for just a little more control. She didn’t go limp when Noir suggested it, but she also couldn’t maintain perfect focus on the ceiling AND stay aware of herself either. Noir paused.

“I think you’re going too far in the other direction. It’s okay if we try again and you fall asleep, you know. This doesn’t have to be achieved today.” Or ever, in Noir’s eyes. For the billionth time, some people just didn’t like to sub and that was fine! “We can try again, but you really do need to relax completely. I think I know how to fix this.” For the third time, she went back to square one, this time Poppy actually giving it all her attention like she did the first time. Noir watched her eyes flutter and slip closed, her limbs go limp, and she counted her down only once, refraining from the word “sleep”. She had to word every suggestion carefully, but literal-mindedness turned out to be a blessing in disguise, letting Noir get the exact results she needed. When she told Poppy to be submissive and obedient – to ENJOY being submissive and obedient, she was rewarded with the sight of Poppy’s entrance starting to get wet, when she slowly peeled away Poppy’s underwear. Her eyes were glassy but focused this time, way different from when she shot off into space, and when Noir told her that playing with her hair would get her more and more aroused, she saw Poppy’s nipples become hard as a rock when Poppy stripped off her bra, slow and lazy like Noir asked for, even though no erogenous zone on either of them had been touched at all yet. Just light playing with her scalp, and she was already squirming. It was time to up the ante.

Now that she was naked, Noir started with a kiss on her mouth, that Poppy kept soft and pliant under her command, following Noir’s lead and copying whatever motion Noir did with her tongue to Noir herself. Noir told her to stop, to just sit and enjoy, and that sitting and enjoying alone would increase her lust tenfold and watched Poppy turn flushed just from those words alone. Noir bent down to put her face between Poppy’s legs and gently poked into her with her tongue, savoring her musky flavor. Even though she didn’t lay a hand on her clit, Poppy was under the impression that it was being lavished with attention like the rest of her, that Noir’s hands were all over her body, softly stroking and lightly pinching and nipping at every bit of exposed skin, making her whine and beg for more. Right when she was at the edge, Noir teleported her own bottoms off and sat up between her legs to press and grind their clits together. She nibbled at the skin around Poppy’s nipples in the process, all the while keeping up the consistent hair playing that made Poppy wetter and wetter. There was a second left before Poppy hit climax when Noir crawled off of her and told her she’d come only when Noir kissed her. There wasn’t any frustration in Poppy’s voice, or even any begging, just a gleeful, accepting, spacey, not fully vocalized “Yes” that made Noir’s insides twist. Poppy stayed wound up, arousal plateaued, no matter how much Noir just sat with Poppy’s head in her lap, running her fingers through her hair and occasionally bringing Poppy’s eager hands up to fondle her chest, through the fabric of her shirt. Finally, as a reward, she bent down and kissed Poppy on the forehead and watched her explode with pleasure, panting and gasping, and even when the wave was over, she still sat there, subservient, a sleepy smile on her face.

“What do you want to do?” Noir asked.

“Serve you.” Was the answer she got, slurred and kind of incoherent.

“And how does serving me make you feel inside?”

“Wonderful.” Noir didn’t doubt it. She could probably squeeze another climax out of Poppy, but that wasn’t always Poppy’s cup of tea, so it was time to shift focus. She lay down next to her, changing the order from passion to contentment and fulfillment, watching Poppy’s eyes grow even softer with quiet happiness every time Noir tweaked her nose. For Poppy’s part, everything was a blurry haze of warm, bubbling calm that she lolled around in, every time there was a gap in directions. It was nothing like being stuck in the corner of the ceiling, nor entirely like the sleepy doze Munmun started her off in when it was dream-eating time, though it felt kind of similar. The most marvelous part was that Noir would tell her to be happy, or be turned on, and like magic, she just was. She never got this hot and bothered by just getting her hair played with before, or just staying still and not touching the other party. It genuinely felt intoxicating to sit there, waiting for explicit instructions, watching Noir’s face light up with satisfaction every time Poppy got a command done right. The commands themselves were wildly simple, too, and yet following them made her heart race, and her skin flush. It was a little odd at first to somehow feel cozy and warm and euphoric at the same time, but with every word Noir said, that sensation went from bizarre to tolerable to comfortable to the best feeling in the world. Nothing else even existed, not even the bed she was laying in. Just her and Noir. Then, her mind went even hazier for a bit, and she let it wash over her just like Noir instructed...Slowly, full awareness came back.

“How do you feel?” Noir asked, once she felt Poppy was coherent enough for speech. She teleported in an actual mini meal: pastina. Poppy held the warm bowl in her hands, letting Noir feed her a few spoonfuls until she felt able to do it herself.

“I feel...still kind of floaty, actually.” Poppy admitted. She had the presence of mind to check her own endocrine system and did see that there was a larger endorphin rush than she’d get from sex alone, coupled with just this all encompassing sense of security. But she was trained enough to predict the upcoming drop, and her powers would let her stabilize faster than others. She ate the pastina anyway. “Tired, too.” Noir was smart to give more than chocolate. She should do that for the one or two people she knew who got all melty like this. Noir probably coddled her a bit longer when she was under, too, if her levels were like this. Noir was such a good dom.

“I guess you’re enjoying yourself, still.” Oh, she said that last part out loud. Oops. Noir ruffled her hair and sent her now empty bowl to the sink, before tucking them both under the covers. Noir didn’t have the same level of vision of the human body and all its intricacies that Poppy had, but she had enough familiarity with Poppy to know when to intervene in the next few days if Poppy couldn’t level off herself. She raised the heat in the apartment to a comfy 70F as Poppy snuggled into her, eyes more exhausted than glassy at this point. Maybe she wouldn’t drop at all.

“What I liked the most…” She swallowed, making sure all her thoughts were in order. Everything was lining up again, her brain making more and more sense, and she was trying to cling to the wonderful emptiness she was in before. Where Noir could tell her to do things and she could just do them without thinking and feel great about it. “I kind of liked the first part. I mean, being out of control and trusting you was nice but...hmm, maybe the high is just fading.” Or maybe Noir was right and she just wasn’t really a sub kind of person. At least now she had a rough idea of what things felt like – and how she’d really fucked up that one time, but that wouldn’t happen again. “I liked the first attempt, actually, when I just fell asleep. I kind of...wanna do that again. M’tired…” And sure, she could just close her eyes right now, but hypnosis seemed to come with a soothing warmth attached and she could really use that right now. She felt even clearer now, as time ticked by and everything ebbed away and was certain that Noir had erased every suggestion from her mind. She remembered everything that happened, in a soft detached way, and she was grateful for that. Noir put her hands on the small of Poppy’s back.

“Just focus on the little circles I’m making.” She whispered. Poppy tuned everything out, relishing in Noir’s warm, soft fingers, and let her mind drift into a balmy sea of nothingness when Noir told her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! <3 This one is a little late too but by like ten minutes so shush.


End file.
